アズールと深紅
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Simply a KaiMei (crappy) drabble collection, since this fandom lacks this pairing. Rated T for some kissing scenes. Sometimes AU and sometimes canon.
1. Pocky Game

"Me~i~ko~chaan~~!"

A familiar voice called. However, she's not interested. She's not even bothering to turn around

"Aww, how mean! Hey, you're eating pocky?"

She groaned. "Leave me alone, will you?!"

Instead of leaving, Kaito pulled her in for a hug.

"What the hell?!"

"Ahaha! You're just embarassed, Mei-chan!"

"Wh... i-im not! Let me go NOW!"

"Never."

"I said nooow!" She started hitting his back violently.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Fine, i'll let you go! One on condition, though!"

"And WHAT is that?!" She asked, shouting at the 'WHAT' part. Aren't you too harsh on him, missy?

He grinned, reaching a pocky and held it in front of her face.

"Play with me!"

Her face turned red. "Wh-what?! No!"

"No? Oh, okay then." Kaito started tightening his hug.

"Fine fine FINE! I'll do it! You're squishing the hell outta' me!"

Kaito laughed. He bit one end of the pocky. He stares at Meiko, waiting for her response. After heaving a really sigh, she bit the other end of the pocky. And so the game begins.

They both started biting the pocky, shortening their distance slowly. You can't tell apart which one is Meiko's face and which one is a tomato. Kaito hums happily.

And..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*snap!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah! Mei-chan, you cheated!"

The pocky is divided into 2 parts. She did it in purpose.

"It's done. Now get the hell out of my sight!"

"But that's cheaaatiiing!"

"I dont care! You-"

Her sentence stopped as a kiss landed on her lips.

"Wh-wh-what the hell did you just did?!"

"I cheated back!" Kaito laughed. He got up and started running away.

"You moron...!" She let out another sigh. She's actually feeling happy, though.


	2. Thunderstorm and a horror movie

It's 11 PM. Meiko and Kaito is sitting next to each other. It's raining heavily outside. Such a perfect weather for watching a horror movie together because it always scares the shit out of Kaito, Meiko thought.

Yep, it indeed did. Kaito is snuggling into Meiko's arm, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"M-mei-chan, can we go to sleep now..?"

"No." She grinned. Her plan succeded.

"But im afra-"

A loud thunder striked. Kaito gaps. He's really like a little kid... Meiko blushed slightly.

Aand suddenly... dark.

"M-mei-chan! So dark..." he trembled.

"Damnit, the light's out." She muttered calmly.

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Let me see... oh! Probably because im not a coward?"

"That's mean!"

It was quiet for a while, untill Kaito's sobbing breaked the silence.

"What? Now you're crying? Geez..."

She pat his back. "Everything is going to be fine."

"But-"

"Ssh." She kissed his forehead.

"I said everything is going to be fine."

It's just like the old times. When they're still so young, Meiko always hugged him whenever he starts to cry. If that doesn't made him calm enough, she wont hesitate to kiss him. She smiled.

She might've tried her best to hide her feelings, but love is still love.


	3. Kiss

"K-kaito?"

"Ssh, close your eyes Mei-chan." Kaito said as he kissed her.

It's been so long since their last kiss. She didn't need to say anything but he knew that she's longing for it.

She opened her mouth. Kaito moves his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of Meiko's mouth. She moaned. He held her closer. He really missed the taste of his mouth.

He stared playing with her upper lip. Meiko hugged him tightly. She's enjoying it too.

He pulled away. Still hugging her, he started to kiss her neck repeteadly.

"K...Kaito... that's enough, nnnnn!"

He stopped his activity. Both of their faces are as read as a lobster. Meiko walks away. She stopped for a while and whispered something to his ear before walking further.

"Thank you."

Kaito smiled. Why, you're welcome, he thought.


	4. Ice Cream

"Mmm~"

Kaito is enjoying his popsicle. It's a really really hot afternoon and Meiko allowed him to eat ice cream as much as he want. This is the time when he loved her the most. Blame his childish desire for ice cream.

"Ahhh~ that was VERY good!" He said loudly. Meiko sighed.

"Can you not raise your voice whenever you're eating ice cream?" She said.

"No! Ice cream is just the best, i can't even stop myself from smiling!"

"Fine, just do whatever you want." She continued eating her ice cream. She's feeling annoyed with Kaito's childish attitude when it comes to ice cream (she lied).

Kaito humms happily as he walks to the kitchen. He opens the fridge to get more ice cream.

"Ice creaaam~ huh?"

There's only one ice cream left. He glanced at Meiko. She's sitting right in front of the van, tryin to cool herself down. He bit his lip.

"Hey, Mei-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you..." There was a short pause.

"...want the last ice cream?"

Meiko stares at him, and then the ice cream. She'd love to eat another one since it's as hot as hell, but she knew how much he loves ice cream.

"No." She finally replied.

"Yaaaaay!"

Meiko turned to him again, shocked with his sudden change of tone.

"What's that for?" She said, feeling annoyed.

Kaito is eating the ice cream happily.

"If you wan't it THAT badly, then why did you asked me?"

"That's because i love you more than ice cream!" He winked at her.

"Heh." She turned away from him.

"That's NOT flattering."

She lied again.

((A/N: it feels kind of weird writing this since it's actually raining season in here XD god i miss the sunshine quq))


	5. Lies

"Mei-chaaan!"

"Stop acting cute like that, it's not working."

She lied.

* * *

"Mei-chan, how was that? How was my voice?"

"Heh, mine's better."

She lied.

* * *

"Mei-chan is just shy~"

"I-im not!"

She lied.

* * *

"Where were you this whole evening?"

"Ahn? I was singing with Miku-san!"

"Oh, i see."

"Hmm? Mei-chan? Are you jealous?"

"Tch, hell no. Why should i?"

She lied.

* * *

"Ice creaaaam!"

"Stop acting childish like that! How annoying."

She lied.

* * *

"Mei-chan, i love you~!"

"W-wh... i don't! I hate you, you idiot! Pervert! Childish! You're the worst!"

She lied.

Kaito smiled.

Although she will never tell the truth, he's still happy.

Because the red blush that appeared on her face says otherwise.


	6. Seasons

((A/N:im sorry if i wrote the seasons order wrong. There's only 2 seasons in here where i live and it sucks. Plus sorry if this chapter is soo short ;;uwu))

Everyone has their own favourite seasons. Kaito too. But for him, the reason is always Meiko-chan.

He likes spring, because Meiko loves seeing beautiful flowers blooming here and there. And Kaito loves seeing Meiko happy.

He likes summer because Meiko looks beautiful in ponytail. And swimsuits. And ice cream. Meiko will give him lots and lots of ice cream.

He likes Autumn because Meiko enjoys that season so much. It's calming, she said. And of course, Kaito likes whatever Meiko likes.

He likes winter the most, because it's the only time when Meiko will hug him first. And of course, the mistletoe. He can't eat ice cream for a long time, but he didn't mind. He loves Meiko more than ice cream and everythig else in this world.


	7. Promise

It all started when they first met.

In elementary school, she saw Kaito who's a year younger than her being bullied. She came and resqued him. Long story short, they became inseperable.

Wherever there's Meiko, there's Kaito. Meiko is always there protecting the crybaby Kaito. Meiko had always been his hero.

It's just like a twisted fairytale where a prince was saved by a princess.

"I wanna be stronger!" He said. "I wanna protect Mei-chan!"

"Kai-chan doesn't need to! Im really fine.."

"Yes you are..." He sighed.

"You're better than me in everything. Im just a little loser."

He pouted. Meiko stroked his back gently.

"Don't be like that!" She said.

"I'm sure, one day you'll change! You'll become a strong and independent man!" She tried to encourage him.

"Then..." he looked up, staring at Meiko's eyes.

"If i grow up into a strong, independent, and smart man, will Mei-chan marry me?"

"Sure! I'd like to stay with Kai-chan forever..."

"Me too! Me too! Im going to buy you the most beauuutiul ring in the universe!"

They laughed. Such an innocent promise.

Kaito still remembers it untill now. And he's going to make it happen. He glanced at his piggybank (which is totally childish, Meiko said) and smiled.

"Soon..." He whispered to himself.

"...im going to fullfill my promise."


	8. Confession

((A/N: This chapter is a continuation to the previous one.))

"M-mei-chan, I like you!"

It was a bright noon at spring. Two souls standing underneath the sakura trees. Pink petals are floating carelessly in the wind, making the scenery so beautiful.

There was a confession. An embarassed azure guy and a shocked crimson girl.

He always had that feeling for, who knows how long.

She never knew he had such feeling for her. He'd always been like a little brother to him.

Finding out that your best friend is in love with you... everything feels weird. It feels so wrong yet right.

"Kaito, I..."

He stared at her, eyes full of hope.

She smiled.

"I... I like you too..."

There was an awkward silence. Eyes gazing at each other.

They laughed. Not so innocently this time, since they finally realized what love is.


	9. Rain

"Ah, geez!"

They both looked at the grey sky. Rain is pouring down heavily. Kaito pouts, swinging his school bag back and front.

"How are we gonna get home now~?! Im so tiireeed~~~ im hungry~~!"

Beside her, Meiko sighed, annoyed by his boyfriend's chilidishness.

"Now, what do i tell you about not forgetting your umbrella?!"

"Geee~ Mei-chan~ you forget yours too!"

"Ugh, shut up you! This is all your fault"

"Whaaaa? Why meee?"

"Dammit, you..."

She stared outside.

"It doesn't look like it's gonna stop soon."

"Well then, let's just go!"

Kaito grinned chilidshly.

"What? No! I dont want my clothes to be wet!"

"Well then..."

He took off his jacket and put it on Meiko's shoulder.

"There, no problem! Now let's go!"

"Ah, wait-!"

Kaito grabbed her hand and ran before she could protest. Not far from them, 2 girls were watching.

"And there she goes... i was just going to return this..." A twintail haired girl was holding onto a red umbrella.

"Ah, let them be! Look, they look so happy!" A blond haired girl with a ribbon on her hair said cheerfuly.

The twintail girl glanced at the happy high school couple, laughing while running through the rain. She smiled.

"Yeah... they indeed are."

* * *

[A/N] Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I have no idea what to write, and i'm not feeling so well. Well, at least i finally updated. Haha! Thanks for giving me reviews! Im so happy, though i won't reply to it because i have no idea what to say uwu thanks for reading!


	10. Valentine's day gift

Today is valentine's day. A day when you give chocolate to your loved ones, to express your feelings. Kaito has been waiting for this day, though he know for sure that she won't give him anything. He's always been the one giving chocolate and gifts to her. But this year is going to be different.

They're standing side by side, watching the beautiful starry night sky at the park. The park isn't very crowded tonight.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" He said.

"Yes... i was a bit worried that it'll rain, though. Thank godness the weather's nice." She replied

"So... you're excited for our date, huh?" Kaito smirked. Meiko's face turned red.

"N-no! I was just, uuh..."

Kaito kissed her in the forehead.

"I haven't give you my gift yet, my dear."

He took something out of his pocket. He kneeled down on his knees.

"Will you..."

He held her hand. Meiko's eyes widened when he opened the tiny box.

A ring.

"...marry me?"

After being silent for awhile, she smiled widely.

"Yes... yes, Kaito. I do..."

He put the ring on her ring finger. Meiko glomped him, holding him tightly. He whispered to her ear.

"Thank you, mei-chan. I love you."

* * *

[A/N] hello guys! I know, i'm late. I made this yesterday but i can't upload this yesterday because of signal difficulties. I was in the middle of a writer block but i really wan't to make a chapter where Kaito proposed to Meiko so... forgive the crappiness.

One more thing. This FanFiction is going to be in hiatus for awhile because i'm busy living my life and i'm currently working on a long multichapter FanFiction project. I'm very very sorry about this. I hope you understand! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. They all mean a lot to me.

Again, as always, sorry for the crappy writing.


End file.
